What I'm to become
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Edward's family has never fed on humans....never. But after a duo of vampires kidnap Emmet, they turn him into the beast he was 'born to be', now Edward has to choose...destroy his brother or destroy himself....
1. Chapter 1

Emmet and Edward walked cautiously through the dark woods, sniffing and listening for anything that looked like food. They had been out here for more than a few hours and were starting to get hungrier and hungrier. Edward turned to Emmet, when he heard his brother snarl, suddenly.

"What is it, Emmet?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the bush they had come up to, his eyes narrowed. Emmet's answer was yet another snarl, as he inched toward the bush, slowly. He was a few inches from it, when suddenly…….nothing. Nothing had come out of the bush, and if anything had been in there, it would have been sure to smell Emmet and bolt out from its cover, to try and get away. Emmet growled low, closing his eyes and grunting as he heard Edward's soft laughter.

"Losing your touch?" He asked, smiling at Emmet, who was now shooting daggers his way, with his icy glare. Edward was unphased. Suddenly they both heard something. It sounded like footsteps, quiet footsteps. Footsteps of a vampire.

"Edward" Emmet hissed, Edward nodded, they stood perfectly still and watched the darkness to the side of them, waiting. Then they appeared. One was tall, his hair was shoulder length and had a purplish/silver tint to it. He wore normal clothes, like Emmet and Edward, a green shirt and a pair of jeans. He stared at them, with eyes as black as the night around them. His partner, was a few inches shorter, but looked meaner. His eyes were cold, so cold Emmet could not read his stare, without wincing and looking back at the other.

"We thought we smelled others" The first vampire said, sounding somewhat disgusted. Emmet growled at the tone in his voice and acted like he was going to leap forward. Edward put a hand on his shoulder, to calm him. Emmet did not fall back. The first vampire went on to introduce himself.

"My name is Ari, this is Ayden" He said, smirking as Emmet snarled once more. He began to walk forward again, but Edward could not stop him this time.

"Why are you here?" Emmet hissed, his hands clenching into fists. Ayden stepped forward, unexpectedly, and got right up in Emmet's face, smirking. He said nothing, Emmet said nothing. Edward was ready to pounce if something started, but then again so was Ari. Emmet's arms stared shaking, as the rage boiled up in him. He growled once more and pounced on Ayden. They both fell back and rolled on the ground, sounding like two rabid dogs. Edward freaked and cried out at Emmet. Realizing he wasn't listening, he turned to Ari, who was smirking, and holding something in his hands. It was syringe, it was filled with blue liquid. Edward's eyes flew open wide and he tried again to call to Emmet. But suddenly, something swept past Edward and whatever it was, was now holding him under the arms, so he couldn't escape. He finally realized Emmet was on the ground, looking around for Ayden. Ayden chuckled as he held fast, as Edward tried to escape his grasp.

"Emmet run!" Edward cried, but Ayden put a hand over his mouth, stopping him. Edward may have been strong, but these vampires were far stronger than any he'd seen or known. Ari had Emmet pinned on the ground in seconds. Emmet tried to struggle from his grasp, but he made the same discovery Edward had. Ari laughed, he took the cap off the syringe and shoved it into Emmet's arm. Edward's scream was muffled. Emmet's eyes opened wide, then they started to slowly close, then he was out. Ari smiled at the young vampire, then looked up at Edward, who looked to be almost crying.

"I think we got what we've came here for, leave him and let's go" Ari said, standing up, throwing Emmet over his shoulder, like he was as light as a feather. Ayden smirked at Edward, then shoved him towards the cliff, behind them. Edward couldn't stop himself and he backpedaled unwillingly. His right foot went over the ledge, then he gone.

Edward tumbled down the steep cliff edge, hitting rocks and bushes, until he finally came to a stop at the bottom, in a huge water puddle. He lay there for a little bit, struggling to get up, wincing when he bumped his now broken arm. Suddenly he heard laughter above him, and he looked up to see Ari and Ayden, looking down at him from the cliff edge, 20 ft up. Edward growled at them, then he looked at Emmet and his emotions changed entirely.

"Emmet….." Edward whispered, he started to move, but before he could do anything, the two vampires laughed once more and took off, fast, along with Emmet.

"EMMET!!!" Edward cried, he was now crying, the tears streaming down his face, creating mud streaks, where his face had been coated. Edward hung his head, and all he could do was cry, cry and mourn for what Emmet was about to become……..

(TBC, If you like this story I will update soon, this is my first twilight fic and I wanted to make it interesting I really hope you enjoy it, because this is a fic I totally want to finish! Will update ASAP, sorry for the chapter shortness)


	2. Chapter 2

Edward stood at the front of the huge house, looking up at it, with dissapointment. What would he tell everyone? He held his arm and looked down at his feet, then slowly walked up the steps. But before Edward could even get up to the door, it flew open and Bella flew out, excited and happy.

"Edward, you're back!" She called, beaming "H..." but she suddenly stopped when she saw the look on Edwards face and noticed something, no someone was missing.

"W-where's Emmet?" She asked, looking around, half expecting him to jump out and say boo. But there was nothing, only the deadly sense that something was horribly wrong. That was when she looked back at him, noticing his arm. Bella gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she finally realized the state he was in.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!" She cried. Edward winced at her high pitched screech, then looked down, starting to walk past her. He walked inside and she followed. The others had obviously heard Bella's cry because they were all staring at him when he came in. Edward took a deep breath, and sighed. Carlisle stared at his son, knowing immediately something was wrong.

"Edward" he said, a serious tone to his voice. Edward looked up at them, his face was still streaked, from where the tears had rolled down his face. Then suddenly the tears started to come again. Edward took another deep breath and looked down again.

"Emmet's been kidnapped" he said, the others, especially Rosalie, froze. Edward looked back up at them.

"They're going to change him, make him into..." Edward stopped and turned his head not wanting to say anymore, because they already knew. Esme started to break down into tears, Alice and Jasper tried to comfort her. Rosalie, even though she didn't shed a tear, was the most appaled. He was supposed to be the one she married. She loved Emmet more than anything, even if she didn't show it alot. Carlisle looked down, his eyes closed. Bella walked up to Edward, and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Suddenly Carlisle spoke up.

"Who were they?" he asked, Edward hesitated in answering, but when he finally did it came out nasty and menacing.

"Two vampires named Ari and Ayden" he said, this made Carlisle freeze and look shocked.

"Is that bad?" Bella asked, quietly to Jasper, who was standing close enough to her for only him to hear. He nodded, also frozen.

"Very bad" he whispered. Bella looked to everyone. The only ones who didn't seem to know who they were, were her, Rosalie and Edward.

"This is bad" Carlisle seethed, talking through clenched teeth. Bella noticed that his hands were beginning to form into fists. He looked over at Edward and asked him...

"Where did they take him?" Edward immediately answered.

"They went North, up the mountain trail, but then I lost their scent after that, they were gone" he said, he had appeared to have stopped crying, his eyes were now as black as the night itself, signaling he wasn't happy. Bella then spoke up.

"So what will happen to Emmet?" she asked, causing everyone to look at her. Carlisle spoke first.

"The two known as Ari and Ayden, the are...let's just say if they get something they want they won't give it back without a price, a big price" he started. Bella looked confused, so Carlisle continued.

"There's more than one way to kill a vampire, Bella" he said, his expression was very dark and serious, "...You can destroy his heart..." Bella was now even more confused. She looked Edward and Jasper for help.

"It's pretty easy if you think about it" Jasper said, quietly, almost to quiet for Bella's human ears to hear," If they kill something or..." his voice cracked and he closed his eyes, almost in pain, " someone that you love, they can..." he didn't finish. But Bella seemed to get it now.

"S-so you have to make a choice...between Emmet and you?" she asked, meaning everyone. Everyone was silent and she sensed something was wrong, she turned to look at Esme, who was looking at the ground, then to Alice who swiftly turned her head, the to Carlisle again. He actually looked at her and then spoke, with sadness.

"Actually they go after the first one they saw with the victim..." he slowly looked toward Edward and Jasper. Bella follwed his gaze, and looked at Edward horror struck. Edward's face and arms twitched, out of anger or fear, she didn't know, but it was most likely anger.

"No" Bella said, wrapping her arms around Edward's waist and pulling him close to her and putting her head on his chest. It seemed like forever, before he did the same, his cold body pressed against her with more force, he put his lips on her head and she could almost smell his sweet breath on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella" he said, he sighed, " But I won't leave Emmet in the hands of those fucked up bloodsuckers, especially if the only risk is to get myself killed" Bella didn't know what to say, she knew they had to save Emmet, but she didn't want to lose Edward in the process. And now that she lived with them, Emmet had treated her as one of their own, like a brother would a sister. She couldn't lose him either. A tear rolled down her face.

"I-is there no other way?" she asked, she felt Edward shake his head, then his cool cheek pressed against hers. Bella pulled away to look at him, and he looked at her. He wiped a tear from her eyes, and attempted a smile, but even he could find nothing to smile about, so he gave up. She knew the answer to her question right away.

Suddenly they heard something from behind them. It sounded as if someone was crying. Bella turned and saw it was Rosalie. She was on her knees and her hands covered her face. Alice was immediately by her side, hugging her tight, Rosalie hugged her back, her face buried in Alices shirt. No one said anything, that is until Esme spoke up.

"What are we going to do Carlisle" she asked, the thought of losing one of her sons was heart wrenching. Carlisle frowned and sighed but answered.

"We will find a way to save them both, no one will die this night or any other" he boomed, making everyone, even Jasper, jump. Carlisle headed for the door and walked out. The others followed behind him. They went towards the back and Carlisle suddenly stopped at a huge building made of stone, just stone. He did a series of lock opening and then finally opened the door.

Bella was amazed. Inside there were several sports cars, a number of motorcycles, trucks, hummers, everything. Bella recognized some of the vehicles, especially Jaspers huge hummer, who could miss that? She wondered which ones they were going to take.

"Me and Esme will take the Hummer" Carlisle began, " Jasper and Edward take the two motorcycles and Rose and Alice take the mustang, if anyone finds him, call" that was all he said, then as fast as lighting everyone got to their vehicles and started them up. Bella noticed she wasn't with Edward anymore, but in the mustang with Rose and Alice. Edward was already starting the motorcycle when she called to him, so he could't hear her, but he turned his head and a small grin played on his lips.

"I love you" he mouthed and then flicked his hand, then he and Jasper were off.

(TBC, did you like it? i hope so, I will update soon I promise! and sorry TERRFO I put in some romance but you can understand right? good!)


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark and dank. Emmet wouldn't know that though. He was passed out cold on the ground his hands tied behind his back. The vampire stirred a little, and opened his eyes a crack. His eyes suddenly widened, and he sat up quickly.

"THE WEREWOLF TOOK THE BACON!" he cried, obviously surprising the other in the room. He looked over at the figure standing next to the wall, staring at him confused. Emmet knew who it was, immediately.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Emmet demanded, just now realizing he was somewhat immobile, with his hands tied. Ari snickered at his attempts to free himself, and folded his arms.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" he asked, trying to avoid Emmet's question. Emmet's eyes flashed back to him, anger in them. He grunted and growled at the older vampire.

"Answer my question!" he cried, making Ari jump and widen his eyes. But then his eyes narrowed and he looked angry. In one quick movement he was in front of Emmet. With another quick flash of his right leg, he kicked Emmet in the stomach, making him gasp and double over with pain. Being a vampire, that was much stronger than a normal human kick. Emmet though he actually heard a few rib bones crack.

"Who are you to order ME around?" Ari hissed, smiling as he watched Emmet's writhing body before him. Ari knelt down, grabbing a fist full of Emmet's hair and yanking his head up to wear their noses were almost inches from each other. Emmet snarled, but Ari just laughed.

"Sorry, to have to treat you like this, but after you've been changed you won't have to deal with it anymore" Ari said, his warm breath hot on Emmet's face. Emmet looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean changed?" he asked. This caused Ari to laugh and drop him back to the ground, he hit with a sound that was louder than necessary, for a human.

"What, you mean you don't want to become a murderous monster and come running around with us, doing what our master tells us to?" Ari asked, he smiled again and turned back to Emmet, who was horrified, "But it's so fun" Ari said, with an almost, seductive tone of voice. Emmet froze when he looked into Ari's eyes, he had to quickly turn away, fearing that the flames in them night actually come out and burn him.

"No" Emmet simply said. Ari's eyes narrowed, fixed on Emmet. Emmet took his chances and looked at Ari again, snarling. "I won't join your band of murderous demons, you bastard" Ari's lips twitched, slmost as if he were trying to keep a smile off his face. Emmet looked confused, as Ari started laughing.

"Right now, Cullen, you don't really have a choice" Ari said, threateningly. Emmet growled low, deep in his chest. Ari laughed again, and smiled down at Emmet.

"I'll turn you into the worst murderous, monster alive" Ari said, his smile growing wider as Emmet's eyes grew wider. Ari's teeth glistened in the darkness. Emmet suddenly snapped. He yanked the cords around his wrists as hard as he could and they snapped, almost easily. This caought Ari off gaurd, and he jumped back, as Emmet growled.

"I won't" Emmet said, his eyes flashing a dark red. Ari stayed put, his eyes wide, but then he smiled and relaxed. Emmet had started to wobble, he was still dizzy. The whole room started to spin. Emmet grabbed his head between his hands and fell to his knees again, groaning as his head throbbed, painfully. Ari laughed again, and walked closer to Emmet, pretty sure he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Like I said" Ari whispered in Emmet's ear, making Emmet hiss, Ari chuckled "you don't have a choice" Ari took a finger and stroked Emmet's face. Emmet snarled and tried to bite at him, but Ari chuckled and quickly pulled away, smiling.

"I won't do it now, but when the time comes, hehe, I won't hesitate" Ari said, chuckling again, as he walked to the door. He opened it and took one last glance toward Emmet, his eyes were still glowing red, and he hissed and growled, even though he was in pain. Ari smiled once more and then turned, shutting the door tight behind him.

(ok short chapter, but I want to keep you guys in suspense, hehe I'm so evil, I will update ASAP!! see ya!)


	4. Chapter 4

Bella looked out the window in the backseat of Alice's car. She was worried. Not just about Edward, but about Emmet. What was happening to him? Was what the Cullens told her about what they would do to him true? She blinked away tears. Emmet was like the big brother she never had, if she lost him...he would take a huge chunk of her heart with him.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came from the front seat. Bella looked up and saw Alice wasn't looking at her, but straight ahead. Bella sighed, Alice looked in her rear view mirror, eyes now fixed on her.

"Bella, I know you're worried about Edward, but..." She was cut off.

"I'm not really worried about Edward" Bella said, she looked down and wiped another tear from her eye. Alice looked confused.

"I'm more worried about Emmet" Bella replied. Rosalie stiffened in her seat at the sound of Emmet's name. Alice looked to her and them back at Bella. She sighed.

"I'm worried too, but we have to believe that we can save him" She said, her hands tightening on the wheel. Rosalie stared straight out at the road, not saying a word. It was silent for a little bit, then suddenly Alice's phone rang. She quickly answered.

"Hello?" she asked. Her eyes grew wide. She looked scared and shocked.

"Oh no, but how?" she asked, she suddenly got angry.

"Edward find him!" she cried into the receiver. She was silent. She nodded.

"Alright, I hope you're right" with that she hung up. Bella and Rosalie stared at her. Alice was silent for a few seconds, until she felt Rosalie's firey stare bore into her.

"Edward and Jasper have lost Emmet's trail" she said, slowly. Rosalie's eyes grew as wide as saucers, she went back to scanning the road.

"How?" she asked, quietly. Alice shook her head.

"The bastards covered their tracks with wolf blood, it started to drive Jasper over the edge, so they had to stop, after that the trail was completely wiped out" Alice said, her hands never loosening their death grip on the steering wheel.

Bella looked back out the window and up at the moon. She didn't like the way it was turning an orangeish/reddish color. Blood on the moon, that always meant something bad was going to happen.

Edward flicked his phone shut and walked back to Jasper who was holding his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to cover the smell of wolf blood.

"So?" he asked. Edward shook his head.

"They aren't happy, and Carlisle and Esme haven't found anything either" he replied. Jasper shook his head, taking his hand away from his face.

"Damn it" he said, closing his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open again, in surprise. Edward noticed.

"Jasper?" he asked. Jasper stood there, staring into space. He started to shake. Edwards eyes were wide.

"Jasper what's wrong?" he asked, now starting to panic. It was silent for a while, then without warning Jasper let out a pained cry. He fell to his knees, shaking still. Edward ran up to him, extremely worried.

"Jasper!" he called, putting his hands on his brother's shoulders, shaking him. Jasper was gasping and breathing hard. His head snapped up and lhe ooked Edward in the eyes, his eyes full of fear.

"I can see him" Jasper said, Edward was confused. Jasper clenched his eyes shut, but kept talking.

"He's in a dungeon, he's in pain" Jasper said. Edward listened intently. How did Jasper know this? Did he have some new power none of them knew about?

Jasper looked at Edward again.

"I know where he is" he said. Edward's eyes opened wider than before.

"Where?" He asked. Jasper was about to speak, when suddenly they heard something behind them.

"It doesn't matter if you know where he is or not" A dark, eerie voice said, a dark figure coming out of the bushes. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Because you won't be alive to even get that close to him" The vampire hissed at them, an evil grin on his face, "I'll make sure of that".

(hehe TBC, cliffhanger! so what ya think, good, bad, ugly? (ok stupid) I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! please keep reading and I will try and update soon! BYE! oh yeah and sorry for the shortness of the chapter )


	5. Chapter 5

Edward hissed when he recognized the figure. It was that vampire that was with Ari when they "first met".

"Ayden" Jasper hissed in a low voice. Ayden looked down at him, and smiled.

"You don't look so good" Ayden said, he started laughing. Edward and Jasper stared at each other, then looked back at Ayden, who had stopped laughing.

"It will make it easier to kill you" Ayden said, his look and voice turning serious. Edward growled and started toward Ayden, but suddenly Jasper stood and held him back.

"J-Jasper" Edward said, surprised that his brother would stop him from protecting him, but it was Jasper. Jasper hissed again as he saw the smile on Ayden's lips start to form again. Jasper narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. He could smell all the wolf and human blood on the vampire and it was making him sick.

"Edward" he finally said. Edward still looked at him. Jasper now looked at him and nodded toward the North.

"He's there, you have to go, I'll hold this guy off" He said. Edward was now even more surprised. He shook his head.

"No Jasper, I'm not leaving you" he said, anger in his voice. Jasper smiled and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright" he said, but suddenly he heard a snarl and realizing it came from Ayden, he got serious.

"Go now!" he said. Edward wanted to say no, but he backed up then turned and began to run.

He heard Ayden snarl, and he heard Jasper hiss. Then suddenly there was a sound like to boulders being smashed together and more snarling and growling.

Edward reached the top of the hill in no time and took the chance to look down at the battle.

Ayden was winning.

Ayden suddenly threw Jasper to the ground and started punching him in the face, swiftly, too fast for Jasper to stop it. Ayden laughed and picked Jasper up, throwing him into the boulder next to them. Jasper felt his breath leave his lungs, making him gasp for air. But Ayden didn't stop there. He took a fistful of Jasper's hair and started banging his head against the huge rock.

Edward watched, a look of pure terror on his face. His oldest brother was getting hammered and the other brother was being tortured and god only knew what. Edward didn't know what to do.

Go forward and find Emmet, or go back and help Jasper before he was beaten to death...

(ok this is a veeerrry short chapter, but I'm going to let you guys choose what happens next, does Edward go North and try to save Emmet leaving Jasper to possibly die, or does he go back and help Jasper before it's too late? your choice, I know it's kind of corny but I want to get you guys in on it too so tell me your choices and whichever has the most I will do the next chapter on that, please help me out! thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

(ok I'm not getting alot of reviews for wether Edward should save Jasper or not, so I'm just gonna wing it)

Edward watched as his brother got thrown and beaten.

Jasper hit the rock wall behind him hard. Blood ran down his face from a cut on his forehead and he was bleeding in other various places too. He looked up at Ayden and growled weakly, making it sound more like a wimper. Ayden chuckled.

"I knew you were too weak, you're nothing but trash, you can't even take a simple beating" he hissed, he drew back his arm and gave Jasper another blow to his skull. Jasper hit his head on the rock wall when his head snapped back.

Edward winced, he couldn't take much more of this. He wasn't going to just leave his brother to die like this. He looked over his shoulder behind him. But what was happenind with Emmet? What if he was already... Edward tore his mind from those thoughts, there was no way he was one of them...

"GAHH!!" Jasper screamed, as Ayden's sharp claws dug into his chest and stomach. Ayden laughed as he plunged them deeper and deeper.

"NOOO!" Edward cried, with that he leaped from the hill and landed right on top of Ayden, knocking him sideways. Hissing, Edward stood in front of Jasper protectively, crouching, showing his claws and teeth. Ayden slowly stood, smiling.

"I knew you hadn't left, I could smell your stink all the way down here" Ayden chuckled, taking a step forward. Edward crouched deeper and hissed again, obviously not wanting Ayden anywhere near Jasper. Ayden froze then laughed.

"Ohh, I'm so scared, the puny little vampire wants to rip me to shreds, well I'm so sorry but my schedule won't allow that, I have to go, got some errands to run before the time comes, this was really only meant to delay you...better hurry" he said, and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Edward stood confused for a moment, no longer in his crouching position. "Delay?" he whispered, but he didn't have time to think about that, he heard Jasper groan in pain behind him.

"Jasper, are you ok?" he asked, hurriedly, bending down to check on his brother. Jasper winced when Edward touched the wounds on his chest and stomach.

"I'm fine, just scratches" he said, starting to get up. Edward helped him. Jasper stood straight, but then immediately started to shrink back down. Edward caught him in time.

"You're too weak" he said. Jasper looked at him, glaring.

"No I'm not" he growled. Edward winced at the anger in his voice. Jasper backed down a little and winced again, favoriting a huge gash on his chest.

"But I don't think I can go with you" he said. Edward looked at him like he'd just been hit by a truck.

"No, I can't do this without you" he said.

Jasper looked at Edward, a small smile creeping on his face. Blood came from his split lip and ran down his chin. Jasper put a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, we heal fast right?" he said "and you heard him, this was only meant for a delay, who know what's happening with Emmet right now".

Edward sighed. He didn't want to leave Jasper behind, and he knew that they did heal fast, but they never knew how long it was going to actually take, minutes, hours, days? He was also worried about Emmet too. Jasper was right. They could be torturing the hell out of him right now, and here he was doing nothing about it. Suddenly, he felt Jasper's hand grip his shoulder, harder than normal. Edward looked up and saw Jasper's face twisted in pain.

"Jasper what's wrong?" he asked, frantically. Jasper gasped and tried to open his eyes ,slightly. He looked into Edwards eyes, seriously.

"Emmet" was all he said "you need to find him, there going to change him soon, I can feel his fear, his pain..." Jasper's head felt like it was going to split. He grabbed his head and put it between his knees, growling from the pain.

"Jasper" Edward said, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper slapped his hand away, looked at him furiously and cried out.

"GO NOW!"

Edward flinched back and stared at Jasper, bewildered for a minute. Then he nodded his head sadly, turned and bolted off, not daring to look back.

(ok, I don't know wat u think of this chapter, but i though it was...weird and not very well thought out, I kind of had writers block doing this chapter, so don't be too harsh if you're gonna give bad comments i wil try to update soon!)


	7. Chapter 7

Emmet curled up into a ball as he lay on the hard stone floor in his cell. What had he done to deserve this? What did he do to these vampires that made them want to turn him into one of them? Why was he talking this way? Was he turning weak, was he too scared to do anything?

Emmet closed his eyes and tried to listen. His heart was pounding, seeming like it was going faster and faster with every second that went by. His breathing was shallow, and his body seemed colder. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, like a huge lump of coal, it was in his throat too, as if he'd swallowed something and it wouldn't go down.

FEAR...

He WAS scared. He opened his eyes and gritted his teeth. He had to admit it. He was scared, and he was becoming weaker and weaker. He heard his own breath hitch, a hiccuping noise came from his throat. He felt something warm and wet streaking down his face.

He reached up to wipe away the wetness, and suddenly realized what it was...

tears...tears of loneliness, hate, fear, he felt like a child, seperated from his parents, watching them dissapear into the night as they left him alone to wander aimlessly in the dark. A child who had been kidnapped from his family and brought to a dark and dirty cell. A child who had been beaten and threatened. A child who was to become something that only existed in nightmares.

Emmet shook with rage, tears fell freely from his eyes and landed on the floor, with a plink. Suddenly he let out a cry and pulled back his hand, throwing it forward into the ground, multiple times. Every time he hit, he would cry out, all of his pain and fury and fear going on every punch.

He finished, his fist shaking and bleeding. The stone floor was now destroyed in that one spot, the stones caved inward almost perfectly. He stared at his bloody knuckles, smelling his own blood. He had to get out of here...

Carlisle and Esme drove speedily down the road, going almost 120 miles per hour. Carlisle's hands were whiter than ever on the wheel and Esme had her eyes closed, almost as if she were trying to sense something. Suddenly she drew in a huge breath and let it out. Carlisle looked at her, expecting something.

"He's close" she said "I have his scent" she said this, almost calmy but there was impatience in her voice. Carlisle nodded, as if reading her thoughts, and pressed on the gas even more.

"Carlisle" Esme suddenly said. Carlisle didn't say anything, just stared at the road. Esme felt a tear run down her cheek, but she kept a straight face, dismissing it.

"We must find our son" she said.

Jasper stood slowly, his wounds almost fully healed. He could still smell Edward, which meant he hadn't gone too far yet. Maybe he could still catch up to him. He was about to bolt after him when something flashed in his mind.

He saw Emmet...he was in pain, he was changing...

Jaspers eyes flew open wide and he started to run faster than he ever had. They had to find him quick, before it was too late...

Bella stared at Alice as she drove, one hand on the wheel and one hand holding the phone. She nodded once, twice, three times, then hung up.

"Edward said Jasper has caught his scent" She said it mostly to Rosalie, who had been silent this whole time, thinking about Emmet, her mate. Bella wished she could feel her pain, but she couldn't.

"Also Esme and Carlisle have picked up on his scent too, they are closer to him than any of us" Alice added. Bella's heart jumped and she almost became excited, she looked at Rosalie, but her expression didn't change.

Bella suddenly wished Edward were here...

Edward ran quickly through the woods, flitting freely. He had suddenly caughten a whiff of Jasper's scent, which meant he was trying to catch up, but Edward did not slow down.

This was all HIS fault. If he had just been a little faster in his warning, Emmet wouldn't have been kidnapped and forced to be changed into some damn monster.

Edward felt his face get hot as his rage boiled. Those vampire bastards...He was going to kill them once they found them, he swore it...

Emmet was suddenly blinded by the light that flooded the room when his cell door opened. He put his arm up to cover his face, seeing a figure walk through the door.

"Hmm, still alive, that's good" He heard Ari's voice and growled. Ari laughed at him.

"Well, guess what" Ari said. Emmet didn't know whether he should answer or not...so he did.

"What?" he snapped. Ari smiled and suddenly Ayden and a pair of muscular, blonde vampires stepped out from behind him. Ayden snickered, crossing his arms. Emmet snarled.

"It's time for you to become one of us and time for you to kill" Ari said, chuckling. He pulled out a syringe, with a red liquid in it. BLOOD. His blood. He squirted some out onto the floor and Emmet got a whiff of it, the smell burning his nose. He cringed back, then looked up at Ari, frowning. Ari waited...

"You know what Ari?" he asked, whiping some sweat off of his eyebrow. Ari stopped smiling and now stared at Emmet, eyes narrowing. Emmet suddenly smiled, baring his fangs.

"Go to hell" he said, and suddenly he bolted at the vampire, throwing him off guard. He slammed into Ari, who fell back onto the floor. Emmet heard the breath leave his lungs and he saw the syringe fly from his hand. But he didn't stay to see what happened next.

He got up and bolted down the hallway.

"DAMN IT, GET HIM YOU BASTARDS!" He heard Ayden cry, and he suddenly heard the fast, flitting feet of the other two vampires behind him. He kept in running though, not caring. The only problem was...

He had no clue where he was going!

"Damn it" he hissed as he rounded the hallway into another hallway. He ran down that one, but wasn't very succesful. He suddenly came to a dead end.

"Shit!" he cried, turning around, looking for the vampires...that were suddenly not there anymore.

Emmet looked confused, dropping his guard. He didn't see them...and another thing...

He couldn't sense them...what kind of vampires were they?

Emmet walked forward a little...Suddenly out of nowhere, he felt string arms underneath his armpits, lifting him off the ground.

"Ngh, hey what the?!" he shouted, trying to struggle out of the vampires grip. The vampire snickered as it held him. Emmet still couldn't get free. Suddenly the other vampire appeared in front of him. Emmet gasped in surprise.

"Light's out" the vampire said, and his fist was the last thing Emmet saw and felt...

(will try to update soon! )


End file.
